


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰13

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空历史向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。从此隔山跨海，山海不可平。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰13

不来梅（注1）的港口迎来了新的一天，许多货船正待扬帆起航，许多水手打扮的人在忙忙碌碌着。有一行人却显得有些格格不入，他们一共七人，若从着装上看应该是商人。有一位气质高贵的看起来像商队领队的人物，一直用黑色的斗篷将自己的脸牢牢遮住，还有一位看起来比较年轻的少年一直紧紧跟着那一位“黑斗篷”，两人偶尔会凑在一起低声交谈。剩余的五名商人却是身材高大壮硕，好像是雇佣军一般，若定睛细看，那些筋脉凸起的手臂上还纹有刺青，与其说是商人，还不如说是保镖与打手更合适些。

一艘即将横跨北海、穿越多佛尔海峡的货船马上要出发了，水手们已经将船帆升起来了，巨大的白色船帆在桅杆上迎着风抖动着。一阵整齐却刺耳的脚步声突然响起，那是日耳曼人的护城卫兵队，魁梧的卫兵队长当即发出了阻止一切船只离港的指令，他表示这是来自于纽蒙迦德堡领主大人的命令，有一位贵客被居心叵测之徒从堡内掳走，现责令所有兵力都在全力搜救中。就在这列卫兵与水手们交谈的时候，那一队看起来本来预备登船的奇怪“商队”迅速无声无息地离开了港口，仿佛从来没有出现过一般。

“尊敬的安德森阁下，听说您有办法可以让我们离开港口，所以我前来拜托您。”奥利弗彬彬有礼地对着不来梅本地最大的黑帮头目安德森请求道。男子看起来四十多岁的模样，脸上最醒目的是一道贯穿右眼的伤疤，这让他看起来显得有些狰狞。安德森对着身边的小喽啰耳语了几句，那名看起来只有十几岁的男孩语气粗鲁地大声说道：“我们老大说了，叫你们那位尊贵的主人亲自来谈，这是最起码的礼貌，如果不愿意的话，那就找别人吧。”奥利弗还想再说些什么，却被不怎客气地打断了，然后他就被请了出去。

“没关系，我亲自去和他谈。”阿不思看着奥利弗脸上露出沮丧的表情，又继续宽慰他道：“如今我们在人家的地盘，又是有求于人，自然要按照他们的规矩来。”阿不思拉起斗篷，将自己的脸严严实实地捂住后，快步穿过窄巷，走进了一扇不怎么起眼的石门里。

安德森眯起眼来盯着门口走进来的人，眼神里带着一丝轻蔑与不屑。他看见来人是一副少年人的纤细身材，却紧裹着黑色的斗篷，便粗声地笑道：“我猜你一定和我一样脸上有疤吧，怎么，见不得人吗？” “你好，安德森阁下，我的名字是奥德里奇·格罗夫纳。”疤脸的黑帮头目眼见黑色的斗篷被轻轻地掀了下来，先露出了一头鲜艳如火般的红发，然后是一张平静的白皙面容，安德森不由得眼神一亮，然后他笑得愈加的不怀好意起来：“真是可惜了，你的脸比女人还好看呢！难怪要遮起来！”阿不思微微笑了一下，声音依旧不疾不徐：“多谢阁下夸奖，那恕我就开门见山了，请问送我们离港需要多少？”安德森冷冷地哼了一声，他盯着阿不思的眼睛饶有意味地说道：“我猜，你就是外面那些兵在找的人吧？他们说你是被掳走的，我看你倒是像自己逃出来的！这生意我可做不了！”说完这句话后，安德森他看见这位俊美的少年依旧用古水无波般的眼神看着自己，然后镇定自若地开口说道：“阁下非常的聪明。这里有两种选择，我付给你两百枚金币，用你的方法，送我们离开，没有人会知道；或者我就在里吸引卫兵前来‘救’我，毕竟我是被人‘掳走'的，到时候你也脱不了干系，还请阁下慎重考虑一下。”阿不思的语气温和，仿佛在赞美对方一般。疤脸头目嗤笑了一声，摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬：“没想到你年纪轻轻，胆子倒是不小，敢在我的地盘威胁起我来了？有意思，哈哈哈，小子，我告诉你，两百个金币不够，我要四百个！四百个就送你们离开，怎么样？”“多谢阁下，就四百枚。我们今晚就要走，可以吗？”安德森点了点头，转头与一旁的小喽啰吩咐了几句。

夜色深沉如海，阿不思远眺着渐渐消失的港口，海风将他的卷发吹得凌乱不堪，他竟没有伸出手来整理一下自己的仪容，他的脸上看不出明显的表情，下意识地用手掌隔着布料抚摸着胸口，那里显现出一个挂坠的形状。身旁的奥利弗看出来他的殿下心情低落，他起初以为他是担忧邓布利多国王的身体而忧心忡忡，又慢慢觉得他那副沉默寡言、眼角发红的模样似乎又带着某种依依不舍的味道。男仆是非常聪明的人，他什么也没有问，只是默默地给阿不思披上了一件斗篷，心里暗自祈祷他们一行人可以尽快地顺利返回故国。

翌日的凌晨，坎特伯雷大主教托马斯·克莱曼从睡梦中被惊醒，正要发作，他的仆从立即告诉他一个不幸的消息：国王陛下病危，请他速速赶至宫中待命。克莱曼一下子从迷糊中清醒了，眼睛闪烁着精光，他立即叫来一个贴身小仆，吩咐他立即放出信鸽传话给威塞克斯公爵，告诉他尽快带兵赶来，机不可失，失不再来。

大主教克莱曼赶至国王后宫寝殿的时候，艾伯特·邓布利多国王已经奄奄一息，虚弱地连话也说不出来。克莱曼披着华丽庄重的圣袍，一脸凝重地吩咐下仆道：“赶快去准备圣膏油。”

病入沉疴的国王望着绣着金丝玫瑰图案的丝绒帷帐顶部，渐渐地失去意识，双眸慢慢地合拢，一行浑浊的泪水从眼角滑落，他知道生命力已开始从他体内抽离，他是见不到他心心念念的长子了。“我用油涂你，因圣父，圣子及圣神之名，阿门。”大主教将圣油抹在邓布利多国王的额前，国王在这一段临终祷告词结束前，就永远地合上了双眼。克莱曼确认国王已薨毙后，立即吩咐所有仆从们不可泄露这个消息，秘不发丧，直到威塞克斯公爵埃德加赶到。

海上骤起狂风，暴雨倾盆，海上的船只犹如破败的树叶一般在海面上下起伏摇摆，很多水手在甲板上对着天空祈祷着。船舱里的阿不思突然一阵头痛欲裂，他听着外面发怒般惊吼的海浪声，心里不祥的预感渐渐越来越强烈。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:不来梅的港口，文中私设它是与纽蒙迦德堡最近的港口。


End file.
